a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module.
b. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional backlight module. Referring to FIG. 9, an edge-lighting type backlight module 100 includes a back plate 102, a light-emitting diode (LED) light bar 104, a light guide plate 106, and a reflective sheet 110. The LED light bar 104 is disposed on one side of the light guide plate 106 to form the edge-lighting type backlight module 100 emitting light from a single side. The number of light-emitting diodes used in the edge-lighting type backlight module 100 is allowed to be reduced, but each light-emitting diode requires much higher brightness and power instead. Hence, a considerable amount of heat is produced and accumulated around the LED light bar 104 and is difficult to disperse. Under the circumstance, the luminous uniformity is reduced and optical components in the edge-lighting type backlight module 100 are liable to deform as a result of thermal deformation.
Hence, some conventional designs are proposed to solve this problem. For example, Taiwan patent no. M325447 discloses an LED heat dissipation module using a heat pipe to increase heat dissipation efficiency. Besides, Taiwan patent no. 546491 also discloses a backlight module using a heat pipe to increase heat dissipation efficiency.